


Serenity

by cherylwoo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylwoo/pseuds/cherylwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of serenity between Arthur and Yao. England/China.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this picture by AkiAki on pixiv (http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=36399412).

As tiny rays of sunlight filtered in through the blinds, Arthur began rousing from sleep. He opened a bleary eye. When Arthur caught sight of Yao, still asleep beside him, his lips curled into an affectionate smile, and both Arthur’s eyes immediately opened.

Both Arthur and Yao were lying on their stomachs. A blanket was draped haphazardly over their bodies. Arthur had a hand draped over Yao’s body. Yao’s head was turned to the side.

It was clear that Yao was tired – he was still deep in sleep and his breathing was still very regular. Arthur smiled tenderly as he watched the gentle and even rise and fall of Yao’s body.

Arthur buried his face into the back of Yao’s neck. He breathed in Yao’s scent, and sighed pleasurably.

Arthur could say that he truly treasured moments like this, when Yao didn’t have his shields up. Only Arthur was allowed to see Yao like this – open and vulnerable. And Arthur wouldn’t have it any other way.

Then, Arthur got an idea. Yao was usually very camera-shy, and didn’t like having his photograph taken. He endured it for official purposes, but generally despised it.

Arthur reached out for his cellphone on the side table. Humming a soft tune to himself, Arthur unlocked the screen and set it to camera mode.

Arthur lifted the blanket slightly over his head and then positioned himself over Yao. He knew that he could capture Yao’s face at the right angle; he just needed to position his cellphone correctly.

Arthur held his cellphone a distance away from him and Yao, where he was sure that a decent picture could be taken. He looked at the camera lens on the cellphone, smiled a small smile, and snapped.

“Arthur, what are you doing, aru?” a sleepy voice asked.

“Oh, did I wake you up?”

“Maybe.”

“I’m very sorry. Go back to sleep – you’re tired and it’s still early.”

“Can I see it?”

“Hm?”

“The photo you just took.”

“Oh.” Arthur had the gall to look sheepish. He pressed a few buttons on his cellphone to access his picture library. When he found the photograph, he let out a low whistle. “Nice.” Arthur placed the cellphone in front of Yao with the screen facing them.

“Hmm,” said Yao sleepily. “As long as it’s for your eyes only, aru.”

“Of course, love,” replied Arthur, planting a kiss on Yao’s cheek. “Now, let’s go back to sleep.”

Yao didn’t reply. His eyes had slipped close and he was back in the land of dreams.


End file.
